(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the use of a peripheral device for a computer through use of a lockable container which holds the peripheral device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the use of a computer by preventing the use of the mouse to operate the computer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Since the explosion of the home computer and the dangers of the Internet, parents have been trying to prevent their children from accessing the computer and particularly, the Internet when the parents are not at home. Since the use of the Windows.RTM. operating system has become standard, the need for a mouse or track ball to gain access to and easily navigate through a computer has become essential. The mouse or track ball is also a necessity to allow for navigation through the Internet. Therefore, one way to prevent unauthorized use of the computer is to prevent use of the mouse or track ball needed to access the computer. The present invention achieves that goal in a simple and inexpensive way.
The related art has shown various devices to prevent the use of a computer or to prevent tampering with a computer. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,708 to Ely; 4,898,009 to Lakoski et al; 4,975,550 to Panchisin and 5,268,809 to Eschenbura.
Ely describes a locking cover which is mounted over the keypad to prevent unauthorized use of the keypad. This invention is intended to be used for push-button telephone keyboards. However, the cover could also be used with computer keyboards.
Lakoski et al describes a device which mounts over the back panel of a computer to prevent access to the computer through the back panel. The device also prevents tampering with the cables and connection ports at the back of the computer.
Panchisin describes a security device which conceals the keyboard actuator of a computer. The device has a key activated switch which activates and deactivates the computer.
Eschenburg describes a protection device which mounts in the access opening of a diskette drive of a computer. The device prevents the insertion of a diskette into the drive.
Also, of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,635 to Wilson which describes a lock for preventing the removal of a peripheral device from a computer. The lock does not prevent the use of the peripheral device.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,764 to Pfenning et al and 4,584,856 to Petersdorff et al. Pfennina et al shows a security container which mounts around the plug of an electrical cord. The plug can be placed within the container to prevent the plug from being plugged into an electrical outlet. Petersdorff et al describes a cover to prevent unauthorized access to a telephone jack.
There remains the need for a lockable container which can be placed around a peripheral device for a computer to prevent use of the peripheral device and the computer.